I'll warm you up
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne get's caught in the rain and Collins warms her up. Yes, this is a relationship fic for them. R&R. There is sex. [One short]


A/N: This is a couple fanfic for Collins/Joanne. I wrote it for a friend. Yes, they do have Sex. I am warning you now. I've written for this pairing before, they were only friends so I hope you like. It's something new and different. R&R but don't hate, please.

It had been over two years since the death of Angel Dumott-Schunard lost her battle to AIDS, and a year since Maureen Johnson lost her battle to breast cancer and about six months since Thomas Collins and Joanne Jefferson moved in together and tested the waters of a straight, at least a bisexual relationship. It took them sometime to fully get comfortable with each other, more like the idea of being together.

Now, they were used to waking up next to each other, sharing sweet morning kisses, tender moments, meaningful words, coming home to each other and falling asleep in each other's embrace. They had both come to the conclusion that it was their late lover's that were pushing them to be together since both were devastated loosing the one's they loved.

The lawyer couldn't wait to get home, however on this particular day, it was down pouring down rain. A groan escaped her lips as she decided to leave her work and laptop in her office. She slipped her jacket on, grabbing what she did need and left, walking home in a rush, finding the New York City traffic in gridlock, cars and taxi's at a stand still.

The professor was home, his classes running short that day. He was happy to be living with Joanne and waited anxiously for her to get home. Grading the usual papers, which all seemed to be terrible, depressing him a bit. Frustrated, he got up and stuffed the now graded papers in his briefcase before heading into the kitchen to get started on something for dinner for Joanne and him, a smile crossing his face when he thought about the lawyer.

Arriving at the spacious loft, she walked inside, soaked to the bone. "Collins, baby." She called, her teeth chattering. "You home?" She questioned, slipping her wet jacket off.

Collins smiled hearing her voice. He stopped what he was doing and walked into the living room to see her soaked. "Did you walk?" He asked, heading into the bathroom to get a towel.

"Yeah. I know dumb but traffic is a mess and I didn't want to deal with it." She replied, kicking her shoes off just as he came back and wrapped the towel around her.

"Well, let me warm you up." He whispered, flashing her a pearly white smile, leaning down to press his lips to the lawyer's luscious lips.

Hips lips parted only to hover over his as smirk formed across her complexion, "Mmm, please do." She whispered, crashing their lips together again, feeling the damp clothes starting to come off of her mocha toned figure.

Collins smiled, wrapping the towel around her as he lifted the lawyer into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom. He pulled the blanket back with one hand then layed her down on the bed, stepping back to slip easily out of his clothes before moving to lay gently on top of her, tugging the blanket over them.

"Feeling better?" He asked, curiously, his lips traveling down her neck.

Joanne's eyes closed at the feeling. "Maybe." She whispered, letting her hands travel his back.

"Hm… well, I'll try a bit harder." He stated, moving his hand down the front of her body to pull the towel back, massaging her right breast, pressing his member to her, feeling himself grow at the contact. "What about now?" He questioned, placing a kiss on her lips.

A whimper slipped from the lawyer's mouth, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. "Getting close." She replied, moving her lips to suck at this ear, bringing her one leg up a bit so he fit better between her legs.

Smirking, he moved his hand up and down her smooth leg, easily gliding his erection in and out of her, a groan escaping his lips, watching as Joanne arched into him, while his ears listened to moan, which was music to his ears. He knew they no longer needed to be careful since she was a carrier of the deadly disease now, the result of a condom breaking. He felt guilty but he took notice that she didn't seem phased by the fact that she had it.

The lawyer couldn't get over the sensation of how good he felt inside of her, it only made her want more as her hips bucked in response to his thrusts, gripping on to the sheets. "Collins…" She moaned, biting at her bottom lip.

A smile spread across his lips as he brought her leg up more so he could go deeper, moaning the lawyer's name at the feeling, his eyes closing as he kissed her with as much passion as he could, feeling the lawyer's walls contracting around his hard member practically bringing on his orgasm.

Unable to hold the kiss, Joanne broke it, her breathing quickening as sweat built up on her skin. "Oh my…" She cried out, a sensation going on inside of her that made the mocha beauty feel as if she was on fire.

"Mmm, cum, baby." He whispered, guessing she was close. Collins moved faster knowing he was getting closer but wasn't going to release until after she did.

Throwing her head back, a tremble rushed over her as her juices escaped freely from her body, spilling out around him. She relaxed back against the bed, feeling numb at this very moment. "Collins…cum…." She whimpered between breaths.

Collins heard that one word slip from Joanne's lips and couldn't hold out as he released inside her, "Joanne…" slipping from his mouth. His movement's slowed down before he pulled out of her, laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "Now, do you feel better?" He asked, panting himself.

Nodding, she snuggled up against him. "Very much." She replied, smirking, "I love you." She added, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"I love you too." He said laying his head down as the smell of something burning pierced his nose along with Joanne's whom sat up, the blanket covering her up.

"Did you burn something?" She asked moving her dark orbs to his.

"Well, I was cooking dinner. See what you did! You distracted me." He stated, giving a low chuckle as he got up and slipped on boxers, rushing out of the bedroom.

The lawyer only giggled, grabbing the phone off the nightstand as she called for Chinese food, loving how easily she could distract the professor.

-Fin


End file.
